Bothersome Birthday
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (CANCELED) When Lincoln's sisters and friends forget his birthday how will he react. What if one of his sisters did actually remember? (Request by asperman1)
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was waking up with the biggest smile on his face.

"Finally today I the day." He said because today was May the second, his birthday and birthdays in the loud house are very special the birthday child is always treated specially for the day, but he is confused because usually on his particular day his sisters would have woken him up with breakfast in bed.

"Maybe they're still cooking it." He said so he waited for while but his meal never came which made his confusion build. As he got out of bed hr goes downstairs to find his sisters doing their usual things.

"Uh hey, guys." He said, but they just gave him a half-hearted 'hey.'

"So it's a good day some would be HAPPY about it," Lincoln said.

"I guess so," Lori said.

"Hey Leni, don't you know what day it is it you should be aware it." He said

"Is it Friday?" She asked

"Yes, but do you know what's so special about it?" He asked

"Oh my god Linky, thanks for reminding me." Lincoln then smiled "I have to get my new dress done, thanks for reminding me? She said as she left,

"Well it is Leni, but I am sure Luna remembers." He said he looks around and see her getting her ax.

"Luna where are you going?" He asked

"Oh, I got a gig at school, so I got to go." She said.

"But Luna I…" She then leaves leaving Lincoln.

"Luan! I, sure she remembers." He said as he went to her only to find that she as had disappeared. "Where did she go?" Lincoln asked.

"She already left for clown school," Lynn said

"Lynn do you know what day it is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!" She said making Lincoln smile. "It's track and field tryouts today." She said as she leaves leaving making Lincoln sadden. It was then he realizes they forgot his birthday. Which made him feel sad.

"C'mon twirp, you'll be late for school." She said as she dragged him to the van.

 _At School._

"Okay so my sister's forgot, but I'm sure that my best friend and my girlfriend won't forget." He said. As he walked up to Clyde.

"Hey, buddy." He said

"Hey, dude." He said

"Hey Clyde, isn't there anything you want to say?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Uh no not really." He said

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh wait, I remember." He said Lincoln's then smiled "Didn't you owe me five dollars?" He asked Lincoln then sighed.

"Forget it!" He said as he walks inside as he was then met with Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, watch where you're going Lame-o." She said

"Ronnie Anne. Please tell me you remember what day it is?" He begged.

"Lame-o what are you…"

"Just tell me!" He said shocking the girl.

"I don't know Friday?' She asked Lincoln then walked away confusing the girl.

 _Later_

Lincoln was walking home to find his parents carrying groceries.

"Mom, Dad!" He said

"Hey, Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said

"Do you guys know what day it is?" He asked. "I know that they won't forget." He thought.

"Um is it Friday?" He asked

"Yeah, but it is a special day, something crucial." He said

"Oh was it, Lola's pageant?" He asked

"No." He said

"Hmm was it Luna's concert?" Rita said.

"N-No." Lincoln said, "It doesn't involve any of the girls, please it's crucial to someone else in the house." He said

"Sorry, Lincoln I can't seem to remember wants so important." Lynn Sr said

"Me neither," Rita said. Lincoln then looked down with tears threatening to fall.

"Forget it, it seems unrelevant to anyone I asked." He said as he went inside.

 _Later_

All the girls were sitting in the living room doing their own things when they heard a knock, Lori then went to answer it to find Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"Hey, why are you two doing here?" Lori asked

"Lincoln just called us over, to tell us something," Clyde said as they walked in. That when the loud parents walked in with Lincoln behind them.

"Now that everyone is here I want to ask, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" He asked shocking everyone with his profanity.

"I mean can you guys possibly be worse sisters ever I expected this from Leni and Lisa but not the rest of you guys!" He yelled.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"What's wrong! Could someone tell me what's today date?" He asked them.

"May the Second." Lisa said.

"So what's does that have to do with anything?" Ronnie asked.

"Today is or rather was my birthday!" He yelled shocking the entire room. "You bastards forgot and here I thought you guys would bother to remember you punching bag's birthday, but I guess I'm not all that important to you bitches! And as for you my so called parents how come you didn't remember you own child's birthday!" He yelled at them his eyes struggled to hold back tears.

"And as for my so call friend how could you forget. I bothered to remember yours and yours to Ronnie Anne, but you didn't even bother to remember mine. If I'm not that important to you guys then fine you can all go to hell!" He said as he runs to his room. The others then started blame each other until they looked at Lisa.

"Lisa why didn't you say anything!" Lynn Sr. said

"I didn't say anything because I don't bother with such trivial things like ceremonial festivities." She said the girls, Ronnie, and Clyde start to yell at Lisa till the loud parents calm them down.

"Okay take it easy we'll just have to make it up to Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said.

"He's right we were unfair to Lincoln." Lori said as the others agreed. As a group, everyone decides to make it up to Lincoln the next day.


	2. Sorry

Okay so this story is just going to be cancelled since asperman1 doesn't want to follow the rules I posted (Must send a detailed summary of the next chapter) I don't know if he wanted me to continue the story, which is a bad idea since I don't know what or where this story is going, and I'm sorry for all the people expecting an update on this forgotten story if anyone wants to continue to please do


End file.
